


When in Doubt, Go to the Library

by StarchildOfParis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pregnancy, Rated T for one curse word, Short, Short & Sweet, Surprises, Who cares about writing overdone tropes?, Wordcount: 500-1.000, not me, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarchildOfParis/pseuds/StarchildOfParis
Summary: It is certainly not unusual for Ron to come home to find Hermione engrossed in a book, or even several books that she’s somehow managing to read all at once. Itisunusual, however, for Ron to come home to find Hermione sitting on the parlor floor, half-hidden by a small library’s worth of books, and on the verge of hyperventilating.*A pregnancy fic based on Hermione's need to be very informed about everything at all times.





	When in Doubt, Go to the Library

**Author's Note:**

> I played around with this a ton and finally got it to a place I was pretty happy with, if only because I needed to get the idea out of my head and written down. It's not groundbreaking, but I think it's cute! I don't own Harry Potter, and all mistakes are mine. I'm a pretty new fanfic writer so comments, feedback, and kudos are greatly appreciated!

It is certainly not unusual for Ron to come home to find Hermione engrossed in a book, or even several books that she’s somehow managing to read all at once. It _is_ unusual, however, for Ron to come home to find Hermione sitting on the parlor floor, half-hidden by a small library’s worth of books, and on the verge of hyperventilating.

“Hermione, love,” he calls from the doorway, “what’s going on?”

He doesn’t think she’s got anything big coming up at the Ministry. She had already been awake at six o’clock this morning when he headed out for what was thankfully his last duel training session for a while, but that isn’t too odd for Hermione, even on a Saturday. She likes to get up and get going, whereas Ron would rather sleep in. She’d probably do better on an Auror’s schedule than him, to be honest. But, he thinks, that’s beside the point.

Hermione’s head shoots up from behind one of the stacks at the sound of his voice.

“Ron! I didn’t hear you come in! I’m so sorry, I’ll clear all this up.” 

As she speaks, Hermione clambers up, pulls her wand out from where she’s stuck it through her hair, and hurriedly Vanishes the piles of books.

“It’s ok, Hermione, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. You just looked a bit –” Ron would like to be tactful here – “stressed, and I wanted to make sure everything was all right. But you don’t have to Vanish your books,” he says with a chuckle.

Hermione waves him off.

“Oh no, they’re nothing important. Hardly even interesting, in fact. I’d rather hear about your training session. Or supper! I haven’t started thinking about what I might like to– “

“Hermione.” Ron interjects soothingly, walking over to her, “really, is everything ok? You looked about ready to have a panic attack when I came in, you’ve hidden your books, and I know you don’t really want to hear about my training session – you can let me know if something’s wrong.” He presses a kiss to her forehead. “I want to help you.”

Instead of answering him, Hermione, to Ron’s horror, promptly bursts into tears.

He curses. “Hermione, is it something bad? Please, you’re scaring me now.”

She sucks in a breath, trying to calm down enough to respond.

“No, b-but I’m just… just… oh, you just wait here!”

And with that, Hermione turns and runs out of the room, leaving a very confused Ron wondering whether to follow her. He’s starting to get really concerned. Has she heard of some new threat? Are there pureblood supremacists or a new cohort of Death Eaters stirring up trouble? What could be so bad that Hermione feels the need to dive head-first into research without a word to him? Fortunately, she dashes back in only moments later, cutting off his rapidly spiraling thoughts.

“It’s… well, don’t look for a minute, Ron,” she says, shoving a small box into his hands. “In fact, close your eyes.”

He nods, bewildered, and does as she says. At least the tears have stopped, and she seems a bit less frantic now.

Eyes shut, he hears a few muffled thumps, and guesses that Hermione has summoned the books back.

“You can open the box now,” Hermione says softly.

Ron opens his eyes and shakes the whatever-it-is out of the box. A thermometer? Wait, no, this is one of those other Muggle instruments, the one that tells you… 

He whips his head around to examine the newly reappeared stacks of books. Baby books. Every single one. Books about newborns and toddlers and pre-natal care and even a few picture books for good measure. As the truth sinks in, he fixes his eyes once more on the object in his hand. And suddenly that tiny plus is more magical than anything else in the world, and he can’t look away.

“I found out today,” Hermione says, “obviously. But it was two days ago that I started wondering. I wanted to wait until I was alone to check and to do some research, just in case. Even though I knew ‘research’ would likely lead to, well, _this_ ,” she says, waving her hands at the books piled around them. “I really want to be prepared, Ron. I need to be prepared.” Her voice has gone quiet and shaky, like the tears might return. “And we didn’t exactly plan this, and I know it’s not ideal timing, and I wanted a better way to tell you but then I lost track of time and you surprised me, but anyway… what do you think?”

He finally tears his eyes from the pregnancy test to look at his wife as she peers at him nervously, trying to gauge his reaction.

“What do I think? Hermione, I think this is a bloody miracle.”

Finally, _finally_ , she smiles. And Ron wants nothing more than to reach for her and wrap her in a hug so tight her feet lift right off the floor. So that’s what he does.

When they break apart, fresh tears in their eyes – happy ones this time – and grins on their faces, Ron glances around at the books once again.

“What are we waiting for? Let’s get reading.”


End file.
